


Conflicted

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jagat Sinema Bumi Langit - Freeform, M/M, author having hard time finding consistency, bingung, gatau lagi, kayaknya dynamicnya ketuker deh, this is my first time writing for this couple, whatever they're cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Ghazul late night thoughts is keeping him from falling asleep.





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya, ini messy banget gatau lagi. Tapi mereka lucu banget, pen nangis.

Malam sudah larut dalam kantuk, tetapi Ghazul masih terjaga. Terbaring dalam diam, punggungnya membelakangi Ganda yang sudah tidak bersuara lagi. Ghazul merasa napasnya masih memburu, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, menenangkan diri. Matanya menatap bayangannya pada cermin di seberang ruang, mukanya pucat pasi, bak habis lihat orang mati.

Sesak rasanya, banyak yang ingin Ghazul katakan, tapi seperti biasa tak tahu mau bagaimana. Ghazul bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah menjadi terbuka, masa lalunya sudah mengajarkan dia untuk memendam emosi dan perasaan dalam-dalam. Namun sejak ada Ganda, semua menjadi jauh lebih sulit. It doesn't matter how high he build the wall around himself, with Ganda present, some part of him just want to broke down and scatter everything around, and this creates a great conflict inside of him.

"Ganda," dia berbisik pada seseorang di belakang punggungnya, "sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sebagian diri Ghazul merasa lega. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya di atas kasur, mukanya menoleh ke arah punggung Ganda di sebelahnya. Ghazul mencoba fokus pada ritme napas Ganda, mencoba mengikutinya, menenangkan diri. 

"Saya takut, Ganda," Ghazul tak mengira akan semudah itu berucap jujur, mungkin ini karena tak ada yang benar-benar mendengarnya. "Jujur, saya semakin tidak tenang setiap harinya."

"Everything used to be strictly business, nothing was ever supposed to be personal," Ghazul melanjutkan, "but then, you came along."

"Jangan salah, kamu di sini bikin saya bahagia, bikin saya merasa utuh," ujung bibir Ghazul sedikit mengangkat membentuk senyum, "tapi, dengan adanya kamu juga bikin saya khawatir setiap harinya--bikin saya takut setengah mati."

"Saya sudah biasa berkorban, merelakan satu hal demi yang lainnya begitu saja, merelakan satu-dua nyawa untuk tujuan saya, mereduksi makna kehidupan menjadi material. Sejak ada kamu, saya harus belajar menggambar garis dalam hidup saya. Sekarang, tidak semudah itu untuk berkorban. Kamu, Ganda, sangat signifikan, tidak akan bisa saya reduksi. But, im afraid that other people will try to, and it terrifies the shit out of me."

"Saya tidak pernah bermaksud membahayakan kamu, Ganda. Saya harap kamu tahu itu."

Ghazul tak tahu lagi mau berkata apa, ruangan pun jatuh hening. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau ritme napas Ganda berubah.

"Saya tahu, Ghani." Ganda ternyata masih terjaga. "Tidur, sudah malam."

Ghazul tersentak, "saya kira sudah pules kamu."

"Mau pules bagaimana? Kamu ga bisa diam."

Maaf, Ghazul membatin. Aneh rasanya, selama ini, ia tidak pernah menjadi rapuh di hadapan Ganda. Bahkan setelah semua hal yang mereka lewati, Ghazul masih cenderung berusaha mempertahankan 'temboknya' di hadapan Ganda. Namun, Ganda tahu Ghazul jauh lebih baik dari yang Ghazul kira. Ganda tahu kalau Ghazul itu defensif karena ada alasannya, karena itu Ganda juga tidak pernah memaksanya untuk terbuka. Ganda tahu kalau Ghazul itu sebenarnya rapuh, Ganda tahu kalau Ghazul itu tidak sekokoh yang mereka kira, lebihnya lagi, Ganda tahu kalau Ghazul pasti tengah kalut sekarang. 

Ganda menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap sosok Ghazul yang masih melek dalam gelap. Minimnya jarak diantara mereka membuat Ghazul dan Ganda bisa merasa hangatnya napas satu sama lain di muka mereka.

"I know what I signed up for," jelas Ganda, "saya setia sama kamu karena saya percaya sama apa yang kamu perjuangkan. Saya tidak akan kemana-mana. Jangan khawatir, kalau memang sampai pada titiknya, bahkan kematian tidak akan bisa menghentikan saya semudah itu."


End file.
